The Huntress
by BluehairBabe
Summary: F!Dalish rogue's story. Should be interesting to see what my stressed brain manages to come up with to fill in the blanks between fights and cinemas. 'This will most likely get me killed.' It's gonna get dark and dirty folks.
1. Chapter 1

The Huntress

Dragon Age fic based on character play for F!Dalish Rogue

Chapter one - In the dark.

Where was she? Somewhere in the black oblivion surrounding her Leanda heard the most frightful roars, shrieks, and screams. It was a nightmare of the most disturbing kind for a hunter. Trapped alone in the dark, no weapon, utterly helpless, and something was hunting her. Not just something, a great horde of vile, blood mad creatures that would either kill her or drive her to madness as they shoved her into the abyss from which they had risen. She was a canny huntress, thank the Creators, and she began to claw her way through the darkness following any hint of warmth or wisp of fresh air. Slowly, so slowly, the darkness began to lift and with it the fearful chattering in the dark faded.

"Looks like she'll wake soon, Keeper." A male voice unknown to her but somehow comforting, like an old but treasured blanket came from her right. Why could Leanda not open her eyes? Was she tied down? Her limbs were so very heavy, as if iron bands had been closed around every few inches along her body. "You should make a decision before she wakes. It will not be easy for her to learn what happened nor the consequences of that day. I am also very short of time. I must be at the King's side in less than a week." Consequences? What could have... It all came back in a sickening rush that made her grateful that she couldn't move. The ruins, those hideous, foul smelling things, and that damn mirror. She was going to give Tamlen such a- Tamlen. Tamlen had touched the mirror and then she blacked out from the pain that ripped through her entire being. _Oh please, Falon'Din, _Lea prayed with everything inside her._ I- I need him. I don't want to lose my Tam even as Dirthamen did not wish to be left behind as you traveled the Beyond. _

"Duncan. If what you say is true I do not want the clan to stay here any longer than we must. We both know that she will be- well, you've known her as long as I have. We must give her a choice whether or not those choices are what we would wish for her." The Keeper spoke as if Lea were dying, a voice full of sorrow and pity. And who was this Duncan? She knew no Duncan. It was a shemlen name and one she was already sure bode her no good. "Tell Leanda the truth. All of it for only at the brink of despair will she find the strength to forge ahead and live. Her's has never been an easy path and this will only make it harder. If you wish my girl forged into a weapon for your war you must send her through the fires of hell." Marethari's voice sounded strained and very tired as she gave her counsel.

That was quite enough. Leanda started pushing, hammering at the blackness that had settled in her mind. Damn, that buzzing! Buzzing? Yes, there at the far back of her mind something was buzzing or was it humming? No, no she had to get up. Remember what Master Ilen said about the strength of sylvan wood. 'Slow and steady, Lea, too fast and you break it. Trees live slowly and require some care in shaping. A body is much the same. Push to far, too fast and you will end up with injuries instead of strengthening the whole.' Ok, slowly then. Deep breaths in, feel the air move into you lungs. Then the movement of blood through your limbs to your feet. Alright feet, move the toes. Just a little curl, nothing more.

"Did you see that? The blanket twitched at her feet!" The shem sounded far too proud of a little twitch. How badly had she been hurt? Block it out and keep moving on, girl. Curl a little more, come on, it's simple after you've done it once. Yes! She could feel the pricks of pins and needles in her feet, climbing up her calves. Oh, that felt so awkward. "She'll be up by nightfall. Lea was always very strong willed, seems that it carries over to control of her body. I'll be back by then I'm sure. I'll send word ahead to my subordinate at Ostagar. We leave as soon as she can move about with out falling." His voice had taken on a hard edge like the steel of her Dar'misu. Oh, she'd be up by nightfall alright, and Lea was going to get some answers.

When Duncan returned, earlier than expected, Leanda was indeed up and was in fact dressed and arranging her daggers at her hips. He nearly flinched when the girl turned a burning violet gaze on him. If looks could kill she would be the greatest Warden he ever trained. At least that fire would keep her going and hopefully keep the huntress alive. "Well you really are quite amazing, my lady. Few people wake with their minds in tact after what you endured."

"I want answers not flowery words, shemlen. Why have I been made to remain here, waiting for you? I must find Tamlen." Her heart tripped as the word consequences reverberated in her mind a sharp counterpoint to that infernal buzz. The look on the human's face was all the answer she needed. Her friend, partner, and first lover was dead. Tears gathered, blurring her vision, but she held herself in check. "Where is his body? I- I must see to the ceremony. I -" Her voice cracked.

"Leanda. You were unconscious for two days and I only found you in the ruins. There was no one else in that chamber with you. What you lived through was only possible because I was able to start treating you almost immediately after. Your partner has been alone for the last three days. It is highly unlikely that he could have survived and if he did Tamlen would no longer be the man you knew. The creatures you fought were darkspawn and somehow you contracted the Taint." Duncan's eyes held pain, misery, and a strange strength as he laid it all out before her. Tam, her dear, sweet, brash Tam was dead and she was going to die as well. Gibbering into madness as she was consumed from the inside by the cursed madness that drove the darkspawn.

"Normally I would have just ended it when I had confirmed the Taint in your blood. However, I knew you were a fighter and I have an alternative you may find more to your liking." His heart clenched in his chest when one crystal tear slid down Lea's pale cheek. Duncan was going to rip this young woman from everything she knew, in the middle of mourning, and thrust her into a war of which she had no knowledge of but from old tales. He hoped she took the offer. If nothing else he desperately needed someone to beat the fanciful notions out of Alistair and she had certainly turned Tamlen into a fine hunter. Shame about that curious streak of his. "If you will come with me I can give you a chance to take out many of the creatures causing this, give your people time to move north, and a place where your being tainted wont matter. Come with me to Ostagar and become a Grey Warden. I can make something there that will slow the Taint's progress and give you time to make those beasts pay."

Leanda was about ready to break from the force of emotions sweeping through her. Leave the clan and live among the shems. Fight another of their wars, to give the clans time to move away from this place of death. Anger came in a red wave, cold despair crushed her heart, black hatred burned her soul and finally a deep, numb calm settled over her. She was as one of the dead now. True her body moved, her heart beat but her soul, the girl she had been three days ago was gone. "I accept, but I want to have the ceremony for Tam before I go. I need to say goodbye." Leanda would willingly join with the darkness if only to keep one more of her people from being destroyed by those things.

"Very well."

The huntress was dead but a blood stained warrior had taken her place and this woman was not lost in the dark. No, she was one with it and now those that dwell there were going to feel her blades as she left swathes of dead in her wake. First she was going to clear out that cave then the hunt would begin. _Andruil bless my path that I do not loose my quarry. Bless my blades that I may make the kill quick and clean._


	2. Chapter 2

The Huntress

Dragon Age fic based on character play for F!Dalish Rogue

Chapter 2: What now?

It had all gone wrong, so terribly wrong. The Tower of Ishtal had been over run when the Warden's arrived but they had introduced the darkspawn there to old man Death. Leanda's throat burned with bile as she remembered the betrayal that had cost her a man she had come to respect and had cost the nation the lives of many good men and women, including the shem king. Even shemlen did not deserve such a viscious and bloody end. All this sorrow and death because of one foul, despicable shemlen noble. Loghain would pay. Her hands already itched to bury steel in his flesh and watch the light fade from his beady little eyes. Knocked out once again only this time waking in the Witch's hut to hear that they were the last of their order. It would be Alistair and Leanda against the horde, against the archdemon, and all they had to go on was the some batty old woman's belief that they would save the world with her taciturn daughter following them.

Alistair's animosity toward Morrigan was quickly trying her patience. She had convinced him to let Morrigan come with them after Leanda mentioned the fact that both women seemed very healthy for having lived in the Wilds by themselves. Being able to make poultices and draughts on the road would come in handy against the darkspawn and at least it stemmed the bickering for a little while. Another little addition to there party was the hound she had helped the Kennel Master with at Ostagar. For some reason the animal had taken a liking to her much the way the other Warden and the witch had. If one could call Alistair's desperate clinging and the woman's tolerance of Lea liking that is. So she had named the mabari Harel, a tribute to Fen'Harel that proved fitting when they were ambushed on the road. The hound stayed at her side through the entire encounter claiming two kills with tooth and claw.

It was one thing after another from there on as they traveled to Lothering. First a crew of idiot bandits on the bridge, then some merchant squable, and a raving madman outside the shemlen place of worship. At least they had been able to take a few jobs in town so as to buy supplies, other than those items her nimmble fingers had been able to liberate from a few old crates and the bodies they had left in the tall grasses. Lea wanted nothing more than to be able to drown Alistair and Morrigan or at least drown them out with enough alcohol. That pleasant thought (and that of more gold to pocket) led her to the tavern but it couldn't be that simple of course. Damn that Logain, he'd set a price on their heads and that of any other Warden while spreading his poisonous lies.

The man could hardly value the lives of his men if he intended to keep throwing them in her path as the pair had hinted. Added to that a human woman decided to jump into the fight and afterwards proclaimed her joining them was shown to her in a 'vision'. Creators save Leanda from these insane shemlen. The woman did prove to have some skill for slight of hand and had the ear of the Revered Mother which allowed her to gain a powerful ally. The Qunari had already proved very adept at silencing Alistair's rambling, a blessing to her ears. Even on the way out of the town she attracted another hanger on by saving a pair of dwarven men. At least they had their own provisions and wanted nothing more than the safety of numbers and a chance to do some trading. At least things should settle down once they got to camp, right?

Alistair sat staring into the fire during in his watch that night. His world had been turned upside down all over again. First meeting the Dalish woman, then to loose Duncan and the others at Ostagar. _At least it hasn't started bucketing rains or snowing yet. _The weather was actually still mild enough for the party to be fine without tents but the season was rapidly changing. His dark mood was interrupted when Leanda began thrashing on her bed roll. With a sharp gasp she sat up breathing heavily, eyes wide with a mixture of panic and relief. "Bad dreams, eh?" He didn't like to admit how much the dreams still bothered him, especially now.

"It seemed so real," Lea whispered and tried to shake off the images and the sounds she had experienced. Alistair's explanations left her cold and somewhat ill. Having those things in her mind, in her dreams, was almost enough to keep her from sleeping ever again but a tired hunter was never as good as a rested one. Still the archdemon was a dragon or at least looked like giant, wing-flapping, fire-breathing DRAGON. The fact that 'older' Wardens had learned to block out the calling or even to understand them did nothing to ease the roiling knot in her middle. "Anything other surprises I should know about?" Honestly she'd just as soon know it now instead of tripping over it later.

"Other than dying young and the whole defeat the Blight alone thing? No-oo. I'm all tapped out for surprises." Alistair stood and brushed at the dry grass clinging to his armor. "Anyway you are up now,right. Let's pull up camp and get a move on." Leanda glanced over at Harel, then nudged the sleepy mutt with her foot. "Up you get, lad. No time for dozy paws, we have to find out what happened to the Arl." She hummed one of the old marches as her hands drifted to each weapon in turn, checking their positions and bindings in an almost ritualistic way. They had at least a couple days walking to do and that was assuming they didn't run into any more of the blasted darkspawn. Even with the larger party the two Wardens spent most of their time close to one another. Leanda, to test the spikes in the buzzing sensations due to Alistair's proximity and Alistair because he felt that somehow she was the only real and solid thing left in his world.

"Look, can we talk for a moment?I need to tell you something um, I should probably have told you earlier." They were maybe an hour outside of the village and now the man decided to get chatty? Over the last few days the most human noise she had had to endure was at camp each night. Leanda might have known it wouldn't last. Oh, he wasn't a bad sort really, just exceedingly strange. She exchanged a brief look with the dog, who was proving to be more intelligent than most humans she had met.

"What's on your mind?" Not that she cared but Alistair was squirming like a child caught trying to ride a halla. What was the matter with him? Surely he hadn't gotten in trouble with anyone here. Leanda could have sworn he'd mentioned the arl of this place when they'd met at Ostagar.

"Well uh, let's see...How do I tell you this? We're almost at Redcliff. Did I say how I know Arl Eamon, exactly?" Alistair could feel the end to tell her building in his chest as he waited for Leanda's response. He could hardly breath from the pressure of his sordid little secret. The minute the words passed her lips he just blurted it out like a fool. "I'm a bastard," and to his horror more kept spilling out," My mother she was a serving girl at Redcliff castle, she died when I was born. Arl Eamon took me in and raised me before I was sent to the chantry. The reason he did that is because my father was King Maric." The last words came out with a cold,bitter snap that almost made Lea flinch. "Which made Cailan my half-brother. I suppose." Maker, but this was so damn awkward. He couldn't let her just walk into it but telling her made him want to jump off the cliff.

"So...You're not just a bastard but a royal bastard?" She was trying far too hard not laugh. If Master Perival could only hear this he would surely start in on some other tale about hidden heirs and great destinies. Leanda really was in the middle of some ridiculous epic poem like in the old days. Terrible Blight covering the Earth, a misfit band to stand against it, and one of them was the last heir to the throne!

"Ha! Yes, I guess I am at that. I should use that line more often." The grin was hardly a flash on Alistair's face before it crumpled into a frown. "I would have told you, but... it never meant anything to me. I was inconvenient, a possible threat to Cailan's rule and so they kept me secret.I never talked about it to anyone. Everyone who knew either resented me for it or coddled me... even Duncan kept me out of the fighting because of it. I didn't want you to know, as long as possible. I'm sorry."

"I think I understand." She was very seriously wanting to give him a smack with a heavy object, but she did one wanted to be treated differently based on something they had no choice in. She had certainly hated the way the clan had behaved after her mother had passed away.

"Oh, good! I'm glad. It's not like I got special treatment for it any how. At any rate, that's it. That's what I had to tell you. I thought you should know about it." Maker, that was a relief. He should have known a member of the Dalish clans wouldn't care about blood lines but it had still worried him.

"Are you sure? You're not hiding anything else?" Lea raised an eyebrow at him. She was sincerly hoping there was nothing else. The whole business of human politics made her break into an itch fit like when Tam had rubbed her leather boots with rashnettle vines.

"Beside my unholy love of fine cheeses and a minor obsession with my hair? No, that's it. Just the prince thing," he said with his usual wise arse grin. The conversation turned to Arl Eamon's chances of taking the throne since Alistair wanted nothing to do with it. As much as they both wished to just forget the whole thing it seemed far more likely that it was going to haunt them. Better to be a lucky pair of nobodies in her opinion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What you save

The mess they found at Redcliffe was daunting and very disturbing as it unraveled. The huntress had never before seen undead creatures and it horrified and sickened her to her core. The horror that had been inflicted on these people due to one woman's deceit had her seeing red. Even with the distress of having her husband poisoned the Arlessa should have been tending to her people and estates. There was very little excuse for the woman's behavior when she knew the child was best off at the Circle. Now Lea'd had to make a choice between condoning the use of blood magic or the slaying of a child.

In the end the blood mage she'd freed proved himself a man of honor. He submitted himself to the Ban's justice after complying with the Warden's plan. Even the Arlessa surprised Lea by offering to sacrifice her life for that of her child. It was the only option Leanda had seen as viable without giving the demon time to gather any more strength or kill what was left of the castle staff. Morrigan had been reluctant but had pulled off the rescue single-handed. At least they had managed to save the child who was the Arl's only heir and link to his now deceased wife.

Thankfully it was over now and the people who remained could begin to rebuild while waiting for the Wardens to return, hopefully, with a cure for the Arl. Lea had done a little reconnaissance in the castle and found a number of interesting little items just lying about. When ever she'd find things that might of use to the others or even just be something they'd enjoy the only reason for giving them to the members of her party was because it was that or sell it. It didn't occur to her that the others might see it as something other than a division of spoils until she'd given that amulet to Alistair. For a heart stopping moment she thought the shem intended to kiss her. He hadn't but still the thought had made her throat constrict as her eyes had darted away from his and the tips of her ears burned.

The moment passed when he grinned at her and patted her shoulder saying, "We'll need to talk in camp about what happened in there, but thank you for this." What had happened to the Arl and his family was regrettable. Not simply because it delayed her plans but because it had caused so much more sorrow and death for all of the people there. The choice she'd made had been the most expedient way to free the child and allow that idiot Arlessa to atone. Truly her respect for the mages of her own people and the humans had grown after this incident. Lea also understood why the humans feared them and had created the Templars.

They set up camp well before dark, outside of the village. The mood was far more subdued than usual but the normal routine kept the Wardens from speaking until after dinner. Lea had just finished cleaning her dish and was repacking when Alistair came up to her. "Now that we're back at camp, I want to talk about what happened. At Redcliffe."

She really wasn't too sure what to say. He'd been there with her when she'd made each decision. He'd known these people, even if he hadn't been close to them, and their suffering weighed on him. It was times like this when asking a simple question could really get a person killed. Leanda had done what she thought was best, it was all she could do. If she could have thought of any other options but,- No, this was the only way with out risking more deaths. "I think it turned out quite well. Don't you?" The sarcasm was thick and bitter on the back of her tongue.

"I just wanted to thank you." He nearly flinched at her tone. This hadn't been any easier for her, even if she hadn't known the families here. She had tried to save every one she could and it was all he dared to ask. The fact that this was not the last battle, that more blood and death were inevitable weighed like chains. Of course Alistair had to try to lighten the mood after that. For a shem he was a good warrior but made a poor leader and wretched cook. His parentage only mattered from a strategic stand point since it placed yet another reason on the list for making them disappear. Leading by emotion and not by what would yeild the easiest path would see them all dead. He made bad jokes and always deflected when it became uncomfortable for him like when he'd confessed outside of Redcliff.

She did not always understand the man's humor but like Tam he seemed to know when she needed to be made to laugh. Unfortunately, the thought of Tamlen always brought her mood right back down to that numb, dark space in her heart. Oh, she tried to find an interest in the pasts of her companions, asking them how they came here and all that but Leanda's heart wasn't in it. She had even tried to engage the prickly Morrigan in conversation. Even tales of the barbarian wilds couldn't move her as they would any other who heard them. The woman's dreams had been distressing enough to wake her early. The only thing that caught her attention now was the map laid in front of her.

The morning air carried an early chill that made Leanda shiver even sitting near the breakfast fire. Chewing a sour, woody apple the huntress surveyed the map of territory she had yet to cover. The Tower was in the same direction as the Brecilan forest and Demirum. The Bann had mentioned a scholar in the human city would have the information she needed to try tracking down the Urn. So if the party was going to be heading past the forest anyway they should stop to see if they could find some landships. Picking up more herbs for curatives wouldn't go amiss either. Then again the circle would need to know about Connor so that nothing like this could happen in the future.

"Where to, Lea? The bracing Frostback range maybe? Ooh, let's go to the Tower. It's on it's own little island and everything." Alistair looked comical with his armor half off and balanced on one foot. "I don't suppose we could go to Denirum? No, just forget I said anything. I'm going to - uh, go and get this sorted." The man got into his tent rather quietly for all the loose metal hanging from him. Leliana couldn't stop giggling over it as they got on the road toward Denirum. Lea set out with the men and Harel to scout ahead.

"You must think I'm royally stupid." Leanda was having trouble believing her ears. The elf that lay at her feet was all that remained of Loghain's assassination attempt and he had just offered to switch sides. While the information that Zevran had so readily provided was ringing true, she was still skeptical of his motives. Better to keep an eye on him than let a poisoner run loose.

"I think you are royally hard to kill. And utterly gorgeous." It was a shame he hadn't known the target was this formidable and more than just a bit pretty. Such information would have changed his tactics for the entire mission. And to think he might have died with a smile on his face. At least his life was forfeit to a woman that it would be a pleasure to follow. Ah, those incredible legs. "Not that I think you will respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life then serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess."

Surely something was wrong with her hearing. She was not going to let him try to confuse the issue with such ridiculous and overt lies. Even if- No there was no if. "And what's to stop you from finishing the job later?" Leanda certainly wasn't expecting the answer he gave her nor that he would suggest that she could make use of him. She had the distinct feeling that no matter what this would bring trouble down on her head.

"Very well I accept your offer." Creator's guide her. Better to have this slick creature where she could watch his every move. If Zevran could prove useful later she'd consider sending him on his way. Of course if the darkspawn got either of them first, well, he wouldn't be her problem anymore would he? Leanda turned to look at Alistair when she heard a bizarre, strangled noise.

"What! You're taking the assassin along with us now? Does that really seem like a good idea?" Zevran had been curious why a woman was leading the group. From the looks that had been bouncing between them all this man was her second and he was not pleased with her choice. The Qunari was keeping his thoughts to himself but seemed to be following the woman's lead. Very strange that, since the Qunari mercenaries known to the assassin were all very male-centric.

"Don't worry about it. We could use him." Lea raked a hand through her short hair. Since the tie which had held the dark mess was now shredded, her hair was hiding her ears and tickling her chin. "The elf is evidence against Loghain and besides you can always kill him later." It was cold practicality and little else that had her extending a hand toward Zevran. Once on his feet he made an effusive vow that ended just as the wagon with the rest of their party trundled into view.

It didn't take long to re-group. Harel was more than happy to stay with Leliana so that Zevran would go with the scout party. Bodhan had a few rumors to share with Lea and some sad news about Lothering. They had been over-run by the horde two days ago, wiped out in one night. Her hands clenched in impotent fury as her eyes filled. They hadn't been able to do anything and it made her sick to think of it. Alistair rested a chain-mailed hand on her shoulder. "We have to keep going or more than Lothering will fall." The huntress' heart burned with dark flame, both purifying and destructive. She might not get the choice but she would save all that she could.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Release Valve

One of these days she was going to learn to keep her mouth shut. Ghost, walking skeletons, dragons and Creators' only know how many spiders. Argh, she hated spiders. Who in their right minds would set up a home in the basement of such a place? Ok, so the wolves- ah, humans didn't exactly have to take the route she did but still! At least it was all over and now they would have the elves backing them up. Now all she wanted was some well earned rest.

"So, I was wondering what do you think of our traveling companions?" "Are you sure I can't interest you in this hat?" "Has it found any more crystals yet?" Questions, questions, too many questions assailing her from all sides. Leanda wanted to grab a bow and take off. She would never do such a thing but a long hunt would be nice.

"You look troubled, Leanda." Sneaky bastard. If the Antivan wanted to keep breathing he would not ask a question. She'd hate to do it but it would take the edge off. Leanda thumbed the hilt of her dagger and looked at Zevran.

"Ah, a beautiful woman threatening to harm me with her eyes. I could get used to that firey look." He thrust a water skin under her nose. "It's brandy. Nothing exciting but it has a robust flavor."

"Fine. Just one though." Her slender fingers brushed his on the neck of the skin. The brandy burned on the way down but there was something about the flavor. Lea couldn't put a finger on it but there was something very familiar about this brandy. Zevran's smirk before she had taken the skin should have tipped her off. "This isn't just an ordinary brandy, Zevran. There is something else in this and you had better tell me before I perforate your liver."

"You wound me, sweetheart. Truly, cruel is what you are to this poor man. I was merely trying to help you relax and you accuse me of something nefarious." The dark skinned elf placed a hand over his heart as though in pain while doing his best to look innocent. When all that got him was a chilly violet glare Zevran decided a change of tactic was in order. "Very well you have caught on to my master plan. I was going to get you as drunk as possible then ravish you in the middle of camp."

"You didn't answer the question." She kept her head tucked down so that a sweep of hair hid the blush trying to steal up her neck. Leanda had never been able to talk about that kind of thing casually. It was one of the few things she had in common with her new partner.

"Alright, alright. It is blood lotus that you taste. I like to steep the flowers in this inferior Fereldan brandy. Antivan brandy is so much more refined that the liquor here seems harsh. What I wouldn't give for a flask of aged Antivan brandy to keep me warm at night." There was also a nice side benefit to the blood lotus, a small but noticible increase in stamina. He took another pull and handed the skin back to the Warden. "Of course I would be fool not to be open to other options for warmth. "

"You are over-sexed. You know that right?" She laughed and took another drink anyway. Drinking was hardly going to kill her especially after what Alistair had told her of the other Wardens he had known. No, it would be either the archdemon or some lucky son of a bitch that wanted to claim the bounty on her head.

"I have been told this before. You have still not told me what is causing this little crease in you forehead, sweet Warden." Zevran's hand had moved before he could think to stop it. One finger tip brushed Lea's furrowed brow, tracing the blood writing down to her cheek. _Her skin is as smooth as silk and far too pale. She'll kill herself if she goes on this way._

"So you want to know my sordid little story, eh? I dunno if I've had enough to drink for me to tell you that." It had to be the brandy. There was no other reason for her heart to be thumping so hard when all the rapscallion had done was brush her skin. The knot of pain in her chest had choked off her breathing whenever the past had mentioned before but now she felt sad more than anything. If brandy could silence the building screams maybe it could loosen her tougne enough to bring peace to her mind.

"I do find myself curious what would bring a strong Dalish beauty like yourself to a place like this." What could have forced her hand? Zevran had been watching her for long enough to know that Leanda still worried about her clan. The woman had sent a message to them from the Brecilian forest only a day ago. It disturbed him to no end that he even cared. The assassin took a slightly longer drink. Their hands brushed again as they passed the skin.

Chuckling softly she took another pull and tilted her head back. The slow burn down her throat felt like liquid glory. By now all the muscels in her body had begun to soften in the false warmth but Leanda welcomed the reprive. The last time she'd felt like this was with Tam. "Tamlen was my hunting partner. My best friend and lover but he was always pushing for something else. Always looking for something even when he had no clue what it was." Once she started talking the story simple ran away from her.

Zevran had never seen her so animated. Most of the time it was silence or a few words of command, even in camp the woman barely spoke. Now her fear of spiders, a weakness for sweets,and so much more information about her all from one little flask. She raged and cried, showing more emotion in an hour than Lea may have ever shown. Her partner's death struck a little too close but where the assassin had been ready to die the huntress had fought to live.

"So, I get a second chance but it will expire in fairly short order." Her voice was hushed as Leanda finished off the last bit of brandy. "The Creators must see something in me. Maybe I will defeat the archdemon, maybe it will just choke to death on my bony hide. Or I'm blind drunk and should not go on watch tonight." A pale hand raked through dusky hair as her head tilted back. The long line of her throat and one shoulder were exposed to the evening breezes by the wide neck of Leanda's tunic length shift. The leather breast plate had landed in the dirt before the tale had reached the mirror.

"You are doing something worthy with it. Your Creators could ask for nothing more." The brandy had been worth every piece of silver. Seeing the Warden with her guard down (not to mention her armor) was making it very difficult for the Antivan sitting next to her. Zevran wanted to feel her pulse beating under his lips, her breath feathering across his skin. He wanted to ask for more. "And my sweet Leanda I think a man would have to be a fool to call you bony."

The predatory gleam in the man's eyes sent a bolt of heat straight down her spine. She would have welcomed the chase but even now something in her recoiled. "Thank you Zevran. I guess I needed to talk about that. I-." Her hand was straying into the ebony strands of her hair once again.

"I refuse to be responsible for my actions if you keep doing that." What was it about that movement that drove the man beyond reason? Dark fingers laced her wrist, caught and tangled the fine strands. Both breathing hard, all their attention focused on the one point of contact that neither noticed they person watching them.

"Well, this is just lovely Leanda. You are entirely drunk and unfit for watch." Morrigan's biting tone shattered the moment completely. Lea shook off his hand and reached for her chest piece. She took one deep breath before turning to the human woman. A few deft movements and the commander was back in evidence. _Such a pity,_was all Zevran could think.

"True I am drunk but there are a number of ways to get sober enough for a watch." Too close. He had been far too close and her head was still swimming. Cooling down the normal way would take longer than she had. "Hit me with something icy. That should snap me out of it."

Morrigan raised an eyebrow but took the elf at her word. A fine glitter of ice crystals sifted through the air around Leanda settling on her hair and skin. The spell ceased just before any shivering could set in. "That should do it. Damn, hope that won't stiffen the leather too much. See you in the morning Zevran." She didn't even look back as she walked away with the witch stalking behind her.

"You should consider a differant form of release for your stress. That shady elf might be more than even you can handle."

"I don't need this from you. We both know what this is." Elven hearing and an ingrained habit of trying to find an advantage left Zevran wandering just what the huntress thought 'this' was. The women had walked too far away for even his hearing as he reached for the second flask tucked behind his knee. One of these nights Lea would not have the excuse of taking a watch. Next time she would be his for the taking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gone but Never Forgotten

"What were you thinking?" Alistair's voice had reached a disturbing new range of shrill as he bandaged Leanda's arm. The huntress winced and let out a long suffering sigh that drew the attention of the remaining party members. It felt like she was being scolded by the Keeper for getting into the kitchen stores. "Really, you're going to get killed charging in like that. And must you poke into every corner?"

Lea rolled a shoulder and gave her partner are weary glance. She felt bad enough from being kicked and head-butted by that damn creature. "Hey, the stuff in those corners can get us some silver. And by the way," she winced as the man tightened the knot on her bandage. "Ouch, you barbarian cur. And fine, so I shouldn't have tried to take on an alpha by myself. I just snapped, I guess." Being back at Ostagar had the huntress rattled. She could see where the kennels had been, where her Joining had taken place but now it was desolate and bleak.

"Not your most brilliant piece of strategy, my dear Warden. Though I don't blame the beast for being distracted by you. I find you a most fascinating diversion myself." The cheeky wink the Antivan tossed her over Alistair's head was pure mischief. He hoped to keep the man from dragging Lea into his grief. "Ease up on the lady. I think she got off lightly with just a crushed arm."

"Lightly? She could have been killed. That hurlock might have pummeled her to death if we hadn't been able to finish off the last of those wolves fast enough." It was the one thing that truly terrified him now. The thought of loosing Leanda was enough to make his stomach go cold. "No, you shifty rogues should leave the frontal assaults to me and Harry."

It was far too good of an opening for Zevran to resist. "In that case I shall be more than happen to cover your back Alistair," he said with a leer that gave way to rolling laughter as the other Warden whipped around. Leanda bit her lip to keep from laughing. It really wasn't funny when Zev baited someone. Still the sight of her partner's jaw dropping as his eyes went wide with horror had her side aching. Harel barked happily and butted her hand.

"Zevran, behave." Lea gave him an imploring glance while patting the hound and was given a look of her own. One that gave her the distinct feeling that she was now a target. "Pay him no mind Alistair. And thank you. We better get moving, recovering this armor is taking longer than I thought." When they had found Cailan's man ambushed on the road the huntress thought to find a quick set of armor for her partner and some extra to sell. Now they were chasing some darkspawn all over the place. Well, at least they had recovered the Joining Chalice.

"That's exactly what I meant about poking into every corner!" What was it with this woman and treasure? Alistair had never seen a woman with such a talent for finding bits of coin and armor. Although it had saved them from buying weapons a few times already he wasn't always comfortable with Lea's 'light fingers'.

"But we got that full armour set out of it in the forest! Surely, you don't think any of the darkspawn care how long it takes you to arrive and slaughter them?" It was shameful. She was acting like Zevran with the inane flattery. Her partner did make a good battering ram though.

"Oh, fine. Since we are going to the Tower anyway to recover the last piece." Marker's breath. Why did he always give in to her? He was hardly fooled by her acting all sweet and conciliatory. Whenever she looked at him just that way though reason went right out the window.

"I, for one, would love some new armor. These leathers reek of darkspawn. It is most unattractive, no?" Zevran slipped an arm around Lea's waist and hauled her to her feet. Ah, but he was such an opportunist. There was, of course, no chance that he felt a faint pang of disappointment when he let go of her. "But we will never get back to Denirum if we do not move on. "

Alistair was going to kill Zevran. Most likely while the Antivan slept and with his bare hands. The party had gotten deep into the tunnels of Ishtal with little problem. Until they reached the room holding the exit, that is. Leanda had charged into the room only to skid to a halt. The cavernous space appeared empty but something held the woman's attention fixed near the ceiling. Alistair didn't think anything of the over-sized spiders at this point and started in on them. After the first wave was clear he had turned to see The assassin embracing his partner. In the middle of battle! Had he know morals at all?

He had to do something. Zevran knew that she had frozen because of her fear. It was the number of the creatures that had pushed Lea over the edge. He broke away from the tempting Warden in his arms and shoved her behind him. "Pleasant as that was there are more of them coming. Leanda, I need to know you have my back, so snap out of it." Not looking back he took at hard exhale as a good sign.

Violet eyes narrowed as blades flashed through the air. She tried to focus on her breathing, the heat at her back that came from Zevran, the quiet buzz at the back of her mind. Anything that kept Leanda's mind away from the nasty creatures circling the elves as they fought back to back. It was over almost as fast as it had started and the reliefe brought the huntress to her knees. Alistair was at her side with astonishing speed for a man in full plate. "Leanda. Hey, no passing out on me. C'mon sweetheart, stay with us." He kept one arm around her while the other hand checked for injuries. Harel whined and nudged his wide skull under his mistress's' sword arm.

"I-," her voice cracked and a cough rattled her chest. "I'm fine. Just- let me breath." Lea hated the giant bugs vehemently. She'd been caught by them once as child. Thankfully some rangers had been in the area to find her. To this day being confined or blinded caused panic to arrest the woman's body. "Damn ugly things. Hate'em."

"Really? Couldn't tell at all, darling." Zevran was trying very hard not break one of his vials over Alistair's head. One that he had no antidote for. "We have this last one cornered. Let's finish this quickly and get you two out of here. This place does none of us any good." They hadn't counted on the genlock reviving the ogre that had killed Cailan and Duncan, however.

Leanda fought like a wild thing, part woman part weapon. Alistair very nearly tapped into the strength of a berserk when he noticed the pommel of Duncan's sword. Zevran had trouble keeping up with the Wardens as the pair tore through the darkspawn. The huntress beheaded the necromancer with a clean dual sweep. Wardens shared a brief look before Leanda added Duncan's weapons to her harness. After cleaning the blades with clean snow and dry grass they headed back up to deal with Cailan's corpse.


End file.
